


Cryptid

by Constantine_You_Owe_Me



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bears, Boys Will Be Boys, Cryptids, Other, Sasquatch, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantine_You_Owe_Me/pseuds/Constantine_You_Owe_Me
Summary: Emmett really wants to be a cryptid and he wants Jasper's help with it. Armed with a bear costume and Jasper's gift they set out to make Emmett legendary.Sadly, things don't turn out quite how they want until they do!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Cryptid

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the twilight secret gift exchange for Christmas. It was originally posted on my blog along with some wonky Emmett art I drew aaha.

Cryptid

  
  


Jasper sits back in his seat frowning for a moment at Emmett’s words.

Of course, the bear of a man had been so excited about his ‘excellent idea’ that in his haste to explain he omitted a few words leaving Jasper one very confused cowboy. 

“You want to be cryptic?” He knew he was wrong as soon as the words left his mouth and Emmett launched into a more in-depth and coherent explanation that he wanted to be a  _ cryptid. _

“Like the sasquatch!” 

“Like… the sasquatch. That thing you were hunting for all summer in Ohio?” The enthusiasm from Emmett was genuine and Jasper felt himself coming round to the idea of helping him become that he so wished to be. 

“Yes! So, will you help me? I asked Rosalie and she just walked away without saying anything.” Her reaction was that of any sane person that was for sure, but his real worry was Carlisle and Esme. 

If Emmett gained any sort of notoriety or was even caught it would spell the end of their settled state in Forks and they would be unable to return for a good few years. A few years Charlie did not have and he wasn’t about to jeopardise Bella’s last years with her father for a moment of fun. 

“I will but we really must be careful.” 

“OH, no doubt.” 

He knew he was the last resort, not out of spite, but the last choice all the same and yet he still couldn’t find it in him to refuse Emmett his help. 

Alice all but danced into the room and to his side. That look in her eye told him she has something of interest to offer the both of them. 

“I have something that might help.” In a split second, she was gone and back again. Upon her return she held something large and dark, an old fur coat it might have been but no… it was a bear costume. 

A terrifying life-like costume. The fur was had seen better days but at a distance, it wouldn’t matter, it was the hood come mask that would send shivers down the spine of even the most seasoned of hunters in Forks.

Intense brown eyes and a snarling maw so true to life that Jasper could swear he felt the hot breath of the beast fan over his face. Before he could say a single word Emmett had swiped it from Alice and thrown it over his clothes pulling the hood over his face.

His hulking mass under the costume gave a very real feel and Jasper watched mesmerised as Emmett emulated the movements of a bear with very little effort. 

Sadly the roar needed work but it wasn’t a total loss.

After a moment of lumbering about in the costume, Emmett threw back the hood to reveal his smiling face his golden eyes darting from Alice’s face to Jasper’s awaiting their reaction. 

“The only problem with this is that it’s just a bear. Nothing otherworldly or supernatural about a bear, is there?” Jasper voiced and Emmett agreed almost immediately as he slipped out of the costume turning it around to survey it completely. 

“How do we make it weird?”

That was the exact question they needed answering and yet no one could really come up with anything. 

“We could add horns?” Emmett suggested, he was pressing the tip of his finger to one of the bear’s large fangs as though testing the sharpness of it but, of course, it would not pierce his skin. “But you know… maybe we don’t need to make it weird. Maybe  _ you _ could make people think it is scary. You know with your power.” 

It was a pretty good idea and so they decided that the next day at dusk just as the sun had set they would find an area populated with enough humans to be seen but in a light low enough for them to be confused and easily scared. 

Jasper could scarcely contain his smile as he felt Emmett’s excitement buzzing around in his head as the hour grew late. Carlisle tried to ask why Emmett was pacing around the house in a bear costume but Edward jumped in telling him ‘it was better to not ask’. So instead, the doctor just gave bear Emmett a lingering gaze and merely warned the boys to be safe with whatever prank they had planned. 

When the time was right jasper called for Emmett and the left without so much as a goodbye to anyone. They raced to the spot they had picked up, Jasper all in black to blend in with the shadows and Emmett, of course, in his bear costume. 

There were a few humans milling about near the edge of the woods enjoying the last of the summer warmth before it dissipated into the night. Emmett let out a strange whoop of excitement that had them turning their heads towards the treeline all of them rising to their feet, some still holding beer bottles in their hands as they slowly moved closer to where the sound had come from. 

Their murmuring voices at first were curious then as Jasper worked his magic they became alarmed, a few of them stepped back from the treeline muttering about seeing something strange ahead. 

The sound of heavy panting put a stop to their fun as a wolf leapt out of the dark pinning Emmett to the floor. 

There was scuffling and growling until Emmett called out telling the huge animal that he wasn’t going to hurt anyone.  _ It was just a joke calm down! _

While a talking bear was odd, the wolves of the Quileute tribe had experienced far stranger things since their tense alliance with the Cullen’s. So the wolf retreated a few steps back returning to their human form revealing Paul stood in his shorts looking down expectantly at the ‘bear’.

Emmett threw the hood back and gave Paul a grin which after a very long tense moment the man returned. Jasper jogged out of the shadows to stand beside Emmett whose shoulders now shook with silent laughter. 

While he hadn’t scared anyone Emmett had absolutely enjoyed himself, especially seeing as it ended with a tussle with a wolf. 

“Ok, so this is funny but you crossed the treaty line. Get back to your side and all of this can be forgotten.” Both vampires just nod and turn to leave, neither of them spoke as Paul, back in his wolf form, escorted them back over the line.

They said a quiet goodbye to the alpha before returning home. 

For the next few days, Emmett lounged around being wholly disappointed that their prank, while fun, had ended without him being properly spotted. Jasper tried to tell him that there would be plenty of time for them to try again but his brother didn’t seem all too enthused by the idea. 

It wasn’t until another few days had passed that Jasper was gifted with some very excellent knowledge from Edward in passing. 

After a few internet searches, Jasper found what it was Edward had told him and in more detail. This was surely going to change Emmett’s outlook on his journey to being a cryptid. While his brother had returned to his normal breezy self Jasper still wanted to gift him with the knowledge he now had. 

Printing off the newspaper articles he had collected Jasper sought out Emmett and handed over the papers. 

“What’s this?” 

The articles were from a few years back from another town in Washington State, several sightings of a Bigfoot and an eyewitness account where the man swore he saw the bigfoot fighting a bear.

Sure as can be, there was the blurry image of a bear locked in battle with nonother than Emmett, who thankfully was obscured enough by a tree branch and the grainy quality of the camera.

“Turns out you’ve been the family cryptid this whole time.” 

Clearly enamoured by his newfound ‘fame’ Emmett did not stop mentioning his cryptid status for a good few weeks, until Esme dropped in the fact that it had been the reason they’d moved to Forks in the first place. 

“You all have the memory of a goldfish.” 


End file.
